The time after
by digital jello
Summary: Two generations after the books, Harry's grand daughter Amy is going to Hogwarts for the first time. Even though she makes friends with two people named Edgar and Elyssa, her life keeps on getting tougher and tougher. They get an unexpected headmaster, ev
1. Hogwarts

Please R&R. Please no flames. I do allow suggestions though.  
-  
---+\---  
THE TIME AFTER by:Yosuke's friend ---+\---  
Chapter 1: Hogwarts

One morning, Amy was awakened by her mum who said," I have some bad news. Your Grandfather has died. St. Mungos just sent a letter." She shot out up from her bed." Grandpa died! Are we going go to his funeral"  
Her mum said, "Yes, but we should go shopping for your school supplies very fast. Its tonight"  
Amy stood up, wiped her eyes and went to go get dressed. She combed her long silky black hair and put on a sparkly black dress. She needed to get dressed for the funeral before going shopping because they were heading strait to it afterwards. They went to Diagon Ally to buy all the supplies. She got books, a cloak, a black owl she named Celesta, and her grandfather promised to give her his wand once he passed away. It was given to her when he was sent to St. Mungos. She got lots of other stuff like scales, cauldrons and other things.  
She had been to a funeral before because her dad died in an accident. She sat down on a scarlet velvet chair. There were lots of people there she never even met. Most of them were elderly. She was guessing they were classmates. The first one called up was "Sarah Potter". She was her mum and she was also his daughter-in-law. She went to the front of the room and said," My husband will finally be able to see his father again. I am very happy that this day has come, but I'm not saying its nice for us but its nice for the people who haven't been able to see him in years..." After her speech, she walked back to her chair crying. All the elderly people came up. She remembered some of their names. Cho Chang, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottem (Who looked like he might pass away soon too.), and a lot of other people there. She noticed there was a certain person who wasn't there, but remembered she died too. Her name was Hermoine Granger. Amy was too young to go to her funeral. After the funeral finished, she had to go strait to bed.  
The next morning, She got ready to head to the Hogwarts express. She packed up all her stuff in a large trunk and stuck it on a trolley. Her mum brought her to Kings Cross and showed her how to get through the barrier. She was afraid she was going to crash but she got through. There was a sign that said "PLATFORM NINE AND THREE-QUARTERS" and another on labeled: "HOGWARTS EXPRESS". Underneath the Hogwarts express sign was a big, shiny, black train. It was loaded with children. Amy kissed her mum good-bye, and went on the train. It was crowded. She went to an empty compartment.  
About ten minutes later a boy with shoulder length red hair came up and said," Do you mind if I sit here. All the other compartments are full. She said," Of course I don't mind." He said happily," My name is Edgar Weasley, what's your's?" She said proudly " My name is Amy Potter" He looked surprised," Are...Are you related to Harry Potter? If he is, my grandpa said he was friends with him when they went here"  
She said sadly," Yes. But he died this morning in St. Mungos. But Think I might have seen your grandpa there." "I'm very sorry to hear that. My grandpa is at St. Mungos. He probably just wanted to see him one last time. My grandpa is going to pass away soon too. He got poisoned somehow"  
The train started and a girl with short, curly, brown hair was running and slipped next to the compartment. Her glasses slipped off and one of the lenses fell out. "Darn it! Not again!" She looked up at them and asked," I'm sorry, could I go in that compartment? No one wants me in their's." She was blushing and trying to stick the lens back in. She finally succeeded and said," Well, can I?" Amy said," Of course you can." She pulled her trunk into the compartment and sat down next to Edgar. "My name is Elyssa Granger, what's your's?" "I'm Edgar Weasley." "I'm Amy Potter." She had the same face as Edgar had when Amy told him that," Are you related to Harry Potter? If so, I'm sorry about your Grandpa. I read in the Daily Prophet that he died." "Yes I am. But wait, are you related to Hermoine Granger?" She looked paranoid," How did you know that?" "I was going to go to her funeral when she died but mum told me I was too young." She said excitedly.  
"This is so cool. Its like history is repeating itself. I bet someone related to Draco is going to come up to us and start bullying us. My Grandpa told me all about him"  
Said Edgar. Elyssa looked more scared," Don't even joke about that. I'm afraid of being bullied." Amy interrupted," Looks like in about ten minutes the train will stop. We better get changed." They all changed into their school clothes. Then a third year with slick blonde hair walked by. Edgar said," Maybe I shouldn't have said that about a person related to Draco might come and bully us" The third year kid was just about to come over to the compartment but then the train stopped. "A 60 year old woman with long red hair and wearing a silk purple cloak said," We are now at Hogwarts. Please get off the train in an orderly manner"  
When they got outside it was raining extremely hard. All the first-years had to gather up. Amy, Edgar, and Elyssa went to the front. They had to go on boats to get across. " If I knew we had to go on boats, I would have snuck off with the older students." Said Elyssa. It was four people in each boat. The three shared a boat with the woman. Edgar hugged her and said," Hi great aunt Ginny!" Finally they got to land. Hogwarts was a giant castle. All the students stared at it in awe. Elyssa was seasick so she wasn't paying attention to the castle; she was just trying to keep herself from getting sick. 


	2. the sorting

Chapter 2:The Sorting

Ginny brought them up a couple staircases and they were led to a big door. She opened it up and there were 5 tables (4 vertical ones were filled with students and a horizontal one for the professors.) and over a thousand students. In the front, there was a black hat on a small wooden stool. Ginny took out a scroll and started to read off names. The first one who was called up was a skinny girl with spiky brown hair (Looks like a younger version Tonks). Her name was "Emily Aayako", and was sorted into Ravenclaw.  
First years were starting to disappear into the tables. "Granger, Elyssa" Ginny read off. Elyssa said to herself," Please be Gryffindor, Pleeeeease be Gryffindor." She sat on the stool and the hat was put on her head. She closed he eyes. Then she heard it say, " Slytherin"  
She walked over to the Slytherin table and put her head in her hands. More kids were going. "Potter, Amy" Ginny said. She smiled at Amy and she walked up. She thought," Its probably better to be in Slytherin so I can still be with Elyssa." She smiled at Elyssa and the hat said," Slytherin!" She smiled and sat next to Elyssa telling her why she was so happy. More and more kids went by until there were only two kids left. " Weasley, Edgar." She finished with a yawn. Amy crossed her fingers and the hat said," Gryffindor!" Amy yelled out," NO!" and a couple of Slytherins stared at her until the headmaster spoke.  
"We have some bad news. Dumbledore has finally retired at two hundred something years old and I'm the new headmaster here. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Draco Malfoy." The third year they saw on the train made a big ugly grin. Amy and Elyssa's jaws dropped. The remembered what Edgar said? Elyssa whispered to Amy, " I heard he called my grandma a mudblood." Amy was shocked by what she said. She thought to her," I wonder how he'll treat all the muggle-borns." Malfoy said," Once the feast is finished, the prefects will bring you to your commenrooms." Amy and Elyssa didn't feel like eating. They were just thinking about how bad the year was going to be. First, her grandfather died, next she was seperated from one of her friend, and then she found out she had a muggle-born hater for a headmaster.  
The prefects brought the Slytherins to a dungeon. She felt uncomfortable. There were spiders every once and a while and she shivered at the sight of them. Finally, they got to a big wooden door that looked a bit like the one they saw when heading to the great hall, except smaller. Inside was a nice looking room but it had stone walls and hard floors. Amy went to a big silky chair and sunk into it. The third year came up and said," What are you doing in my chair you little midget?" Amy started to get nervous," T-this i-is y-y-your chair? I-I'll get off it if you want." He said," You better." He pushed her off and sat down. She sat down on a more beat-up looking one. She didn't know if she could make it through her first year.  
Amy and Elyssa went into the girls' dormitory. There were two girls already asleep and another girl was reading "Hogwarts, a history". They put their trunks at the end of two beds that had Green bedspreads with a snake in the middle. The girl reading the book threw it on the ground carelessly and fell asleep. Amy went into the bed pulled over the covers, and dozed off. The next morning, she opened her eyes. She got dressed and stuck her class list in her pocket. She and Elyssa headed off to breakfast. Amy ate some sausages, eggs, bacon, and some pancakes. Thet was what she always had for breakfast at home. After breakfast she went to her first class: Potions with the Gryffindors. She thought it wasn't a bad day after all. 


	3. Allen Thomas

Chapter 3: Allen Thomas

She gathered up all her books and supplies and headed up to the potions dungeon. She wondered who the teacher was. Amy and Elyssa gave a little wave to Edgar making sure no Slytherin saw them, and he gave a little wave back. Finally a young male teacher with very dark skin and long black hair came to the door and told them to come in. All the students came in and sat down. The teacher walked to the front of the classroom and started talking," Hello and welcome to your first potions class of this year. My name is Allen Thomas but you are only allowed to call me Professor Thomas." Elyssa whispered very quietly so no one could hear her," I heard all the potion masters who have been here hate Gryffindor so I think we'll be all right"  
" Today we will be making a simple potion. We will make a potion that cures rashes. I will need you all to group up into pairs." Everybody was moving around the room. Amy scooted over to Elyssa. " You will get the following ingredients: One unicorn hair strand, one cup of water, and a milliliter of asphodel. There is only enough for each team. If you lose any, it's not my problem." He walked around the classroom handing out the ingredients.  
Later during class time Thomas walked by a first year Slytherin and nudged the cauldron with his foot and it fell over. "I'm sorry Miss Paloma, I guess you and Anna will just get a zero. You should be more careful," He said coldly. Amy shot up from her chair and yelled out," HEY! THATS NOT FAIR! YOU PUSHED IT!" She just realized what she had done. Professor Thomas slowly walked over to her. She could feel her heart beating faster, and finally he said quietly but cold," I think a detention will be in order for you." Amy sat down in her chair. She folded her arms and put her head down. " What do you think you're doing Miss Potter"  
" I'm not working. And I won't until you get rid of my detention!" She said tears rolling down her face. She didn't know why she was crying. She was thinking it was probably because she had never gotten detention before and the look on Professor Thomas' face was frightening. He said," Blaming a teacher for spilling a student's potion, refusing to work, I think a few more detentions will do the trick. And Miss Granger..." Amy stood up again," She didn't do anything! Don't do anything to her! If you're going to punish her, I'll take her place!" " Sit down Potter! You cannot do that. You get your own punishments she gets her own." " No!" She cried.  
"Come with me miss! And you kids better not mess around while I'm gone." Elyssa started working on the potion again and so were the others. He grabbed her arm and pulled her. His grip was tight and painful. Dean said in his usual cold voice," I think the headmaster should hear about this!" More tears were running down her face. She had never gotten in this much trouble before and it was only her second day at Hogwarts. She got to a giant statue of a gargoyle. "Fullblood" He said and the gargoyle opened to a staircase. They both went up it and went in a giant oval office and in a giant green chair she saw Malfoy. Dean whispered to him what she had done then left the room. He looked a bit shocked but he asked," You're in Slytherin, right?" She nodded. " What your name?" Her voice was crackly," Amy, Malfoy sir." " I meant Full name." " Amy Potter." His eyes grew colder than Thomas' were. " Are you related to Harry Potter in any way?" Amy was getting confused," Yes, he's my grandfather but what does that have to do wi..." Malfoy cut her off.  
"I think you should get two weeks of detention." "But what did I do!" He said no more. He told her to hurry off. During the break between Potions, Amy wrote a message to her mum:  
Dear Mum,  
I hate it here. I was sorted into Slytherin and got seperated from my friend, Edgar. My Potions master gave me a week of detention for no reason and then he sent me to the headmaster who gave me another week of detention. I wish I could be home with you right now.  
Love,  
Amy

She walked down to the owlry and sent it off with Celesta. The she got her stuff and headed off to transfiguration. 


	4. The bad news

Chapter 4: The bad news

She walked down the hall to transfiguration class. She was worried that she might get more detention. Ginny, the woman she saw yesterday, was teaching the class. Amy was relieved. The classes slowly walked into the classroom and they each sat at rows of desks. Ginny walked to the front of the classroom. " Hello children. I'd like to introduce myself. You may have seen me the day of sorting. My name is Professor Weasley." She said kindly. " Today we will try to turn matches into needles"  
Later, no one was able to do it except for a Gryffindor who got ten points for their house. She was happy that went well. She went through all the other classes and they all went well too. The herboligy teacher was a man named Mlanick Nolznik (Looked like a young man version of Madam Hooch) and defense against the dark arts was a woman named Koylrek Nolznik (A young woman with white spiky hair). Amy found out Mlanick and Koylrek were brother and sister. The History of magic was taught by Professor Binns (still) and astrology teacher was named Professor Polre who was a tall man with long blonde hair.  
She thought that maybe the year wouldn't be as bad as she thought. Professor M. Nolznik was strict though. Finally the weekend came and Celesta brought a letter, but it wasn't from whom she expected. It was from Professor Weasley. Its said," Dear Ms. Potter, Please report to the headmaster's office as soon as you get this letter. Its urgent"  
She ran to the office wondering what could be so important. She slammed open the door. " What seems to be the matter Professor Malfoy?" Ginny was leaned against the wall and Malfoy was speaking to her. Ginny was crying. She slowly walked up to Amy and said," I got some bad news from St. Mungos a couple minutes ago. They gave me this." She pulled a scroll from her robes and choked on tears while reading it, " Dear Amy G. Potter, Ms. Sarah M. Potter has just been sent to Saint Mungos under the attack of five death eaters. She only has two hours and fours minutes to live. You will be able to see her one last time and sent straight back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will sort out on where you will go at the end of the school year"  
Amy stared at Ginny with her mouth wide open. She didn't believe it. " What do you mean? She can't be. Why would death eaters want to attack her!" Ginny was crying even more, " They'll attack anybody. Now lets take you to St. Mungos" Amy went in by floo powder. She took a deep breath and said quietly," St. Mungos"  
She started spinning. She went by hundreds of fireplaces. Finally, she got to St. Mungos. She ran up to the counter, cut everybody and a few people yelled at her but she ignored them. " Excuse me miss, could you tell me where Sarah M. Potter is? Its urgent." The woman told her the room number and sent her off. She got there as fast as she could. The lift was stuffed but she pushed her way through. She flew into the room over to a bed with a mamed woman with once silky hair but now burnt ugly hair. Amy felt a lump in her throat while choking on tears," What happened mum?" She was trying not to cry. Sarah answered in a hoarse voice," I was attacked by death eaters. They broke into the house..." A tear rolled down Amy's face," But why did they attack you"  
In the same voice she had before she answered," Because honey, I'm a death eater too and I disobeyed the Dark Lord"  
Amy immediately stopped crying. Anger started to pile up. She slowly backed away, she said in a whisper," How could you?" Her voice grew into a yell." How could you mum! I always loved you! I trusted you! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME! I HATE YOU! IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT THIS HAPPENED!" She started throwing every object she could see on the floor. She left the room, without saying goodbye. The last thing she said was it was her own fault. She returned to Hogwarts and headed straight toward the dungeon.

That night, before Ginny went to bed, Malfoy asked," Why were you crying so much"  
She answered," I knew she was a death eater and I could have prevented this from happening." She ran off to her living quarters and threw herself on her bed. On the other hand, Amy was happy because she thought her mum deserved it, and tore up all the pictures of her.

That's how all her other family members died. Her father, Harry, His grandma, and now, her mum. Two hours later, Elyssa came in while Amy was doing her homework. Amy was pushing down on her quill hard so her essay was drenched with ink. Elyssa questioned," Are you all right Amy? You look mad and I haven't seem you all day"  
Amy said sarcastically " I haven't been here because I wasted my time at St. Mungos and proud to be an orphan." Elyssa was shocked," What? Your mum died. That must be awful. I'm soo..." She was interrupted," Don't even bother. I found out she was a death eater. I loathe any death eater. Even if it's my mum." Elyssa was silent. She was too dumbstruck. She quietly walked over to her bed and fell asleep. An hour later, Amy dozed off.  
The next morning, she ate different foods than usual. She ate different foods than what her mum used to make. She went outside to get some fresh air. It was a beautiful Sunday morning. She took off her shoes and dipped her feet in the lake. She laid back but saw a boy staring right at her with bright red hair. It was Edgar. 


	5. Related

Chapter 5: related

" Come with me Amy, I have something to show you. Follow me," He whispered. She got up and slipped on her shoes.

He led her to a nice looking place which she found out was the passage to the Gryffindor common rooms. He looked excited. There was a portrait of a fat lady who asked," Password please?"

"Butterbeer" He said fast and the portrait swung open.

He motioned her inside. "Um... I don't know if I'm allowed to come in here."

" There is no one else in here. Come on." She stared at his face.

She couldn't resist," Okay. Lets go." She stepped inside a comfy room, much better than the Slytherin common room.

" Come with me. I know it's the boy's dormitory but come in anyways. I'll be the only boy in there. If someone comes, I'll just hide you under my bed." She nodded.

She jumped onto the four poster bed, waiting for Edgar to finish digging through his trunk. He grabbed an elaborate red album and dropped it on the bed. He opened it up to a picture with two people walking down an isle. He recognized one on them; it was her grandpa, Harry. " Do you know who that woman is?" He took out the picture and showed her the back.

It read out: " _Harry Potter and Hermoine Granger (Potter). Wedding day_." Her jaw dropped. She was related to Elyssa all along. " But how come my mum never told me? My grandma died and I didn't go to her funeral. She had always been gone whenever I visited. I never knew. Grandpa only told me she was his best friend. Maybe my mum bribed him a hundred galleons. I bet she would've done that. But why did my mum hate her?"

Edgar said," _Well_, maybe he was just sad after she died so he didn't talk about her."

"Yeah. I guess you could probably be right."

All of a sudden, their conversation was interrupted by the creaking of the portrait door.

"Quick, get under the bed." He said helping her.

He ran out of the dormitory to check who it was. It was a prefect: Simon Hirigoff. " Hi Edgar!" he said happily," It's a nice day, why don't you go outside and get some fresh air? I just came here to get my wizards chess set."

He searched everywhere then asked," Could I look under your bed? I can't find it anywhere." Edgar's face went a little red.

"No, I'll check for you. Don't want to get those clean robes dirty. Its dusty under my bed."

Simon watched him suspiciously," Oookay..."

Edgar went to the side of the bed and whispered," Is there a wizards chess set under there?"

She whispered," Here."

She handed him a small box and he handed it to Simon.

" Thanks. And, you better clean out under that bed or I'll have to report you." He noticed a bit of Amy's cloak. " How long has that cloak been under there."

Edgar's face went completely red when he pulled it and Amy was pulled out with it. Simon was shocked. "What's a girl doing in the boy's dormitory?"

And when she sat up on the bed he noticed the logo on her cloak. She flung her hand to her chest on attempt to hide it but failed. " And a _Slytherin_ girl!"

Amy interrupted," Its not what you think. He wanted to show me something."

He said," I'm going to have to report this to Headmaster Malfoy." Both Edgar's and Amy's faces went red.

" Please don't! We weren't doing anything bad. I swear!"

Simon ignored him and left the room. Edgar plopped down next Amy.

" We are sooo busted," he said.

She sighed, " At least I can't be expelled because I have nowhere to go, and this is only the first thing you've done and you're only a first year."

Simon returned and brought them with him. They brought them to Malfoy's office, and like always, Ginny was in there. Simon made them sit down on two chairs right next to each other.

Malfoy way fuming. He finished writing some papers, rubbed his temples, and then stood up. He looked calm at first but then yelled," What were you thinking when bringing a _Slytherin girl_ into the_ Gryffindor _common room? And in the _boy's_ dormitory? Are you that bloody _stupid_! You will be brought to the forbidden forest for one night as punishment. Professor Weasley will lead you. Be ready nine thirty tomorrow night."

On the ways back, Edgar said, " I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have brought you into the commonroom in the first place."

She smiled, " It's okay, I don't mind. I liked it in there. I wish I was a Gryffindor."

They talked until they had to split up to go to their common rooms.

Edgar sounded nervous; " B-b-b-before I-I go…" He quickly wrapped his arms around her and hastily let go, " Bye."

She blushed and said, " Bye," back.

Thought about what happened all night and forgot about her history of magic essay. A couple hours after staring into space, Elyssa interrupted her daydreaming. She sat up on her bed. Elyssa was happy as usual, " Whatcha thinking of Amy?"

She blushed, " Oh, nothing. But guess what I found out. I'm related to you."

Her jaw dropped like always; " W-where did you hear that? And why are you blushing?"

A big ugly grin went across her face, "I think I know. Does it have to do with Edgar?"

Amy thought to herself, " Maybe that's why she was sorted into Slytherin." While staring at the grin. She snapped out of her daydream and said, " It was nothing, now, as I was saying, he showed me a picture of Harry and Hermoine getting married. I guess they divorced after or you would have the same last name as me."

" This is so cool." She said excitedly, " So, are you two going out?"

Amy started to get annoyed, " Did you even hear a bloody word I said! I never even said anything about us! Just nevermind."

She turned her head to Celesta's cage, which was opened, " Come here girl. Sorry I haven't been paying attention to you."

Celesta jumped out onto her arm and nibbled her ear. She was trying to avoid Elyssa from saying anything else. Finally, Celesta fluffed her feathers and flew back into her cage to go to sleep. After she worked on her essay, she fell asleep too.


End file.
